


Goten sandwich with trunks bread

by sirius16, Spaceneiler



Series: Truten vs [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Content approved by SCAR, Double Penetration, M/M, Selfcest, Shotacon, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/pseuds/sirius16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceneiler/pseuds/Spaceneiler
Summary: If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.Scar ServerAlso be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Son Goten, Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Truten vs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080908
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sin Corps





	Goten sandwich with trunks bread

As the sun descended around Capsule Corp, a light breeze blew through the trees. Everything was, for the most part, quiet and then… the boys started playing.

“GAh!“ Goten cried out in pain as he slammed into a tree. The young boy had three small bruises scattered around his face. “Why do you have to play so rough?!! That hurt!” 

Trunks laughed as he flew down from the sky. “You’ve been _reeeeeally_ slacking Goten. You should’ve been able to dodge that.” the child sneered with an arrogant grin. 

Goten grumbled, slowly standing up using a fallen branch to push himself up. “Stop being mean!” He pouted before sticking his tongue out.

Mirai Trunks, ever the curious young man, watched the two boys bicker and banter (which was becoming progressively more violent.). Deciding to intervene before things got serious, he grunts displeasingly before reluctantly flying over to separate the two boys. Luck was not on his side, as a brawl immediately began between the two boys as soon as he managed to reach the two of them While he could handle the two boys with no problem, the sudden ferocity of the fight took the older boy by complete surprise and even frightened him (just a little big though.)

Attempting to stop the fight before it got any worse, Mirai Trunks grabbed Goten by the forearm swinging him harshly to the right, sending the boy crashing through multiple trees and down into the rough dirt. Switching his attention to his younger self (who was currently floating in shock and disbelief at the sudden intrusion) Mirai suddenly flew over in a flash and brutally punched Trunks in the stomach, sending him flying through the air and crashing through a steel tool shed towards the rear of the field.

Recovering quickly and even more energized than before, Goten slowly stood up and spotted the smugly floating future teen staring at him intensely with a smirk on his face. Overcome with rage, Goten powers up and jets towards Future Trunks, his glowing hair, and aura filling up the sky as he goes full Super Saiyan.

Taken off guard by the sudden anger (as Future Trunks was merely toying with the two boys) he quickly lifted his arms in defense as the child unleashed a barrage of impossibly fast punches, pushing him backward in the air.

Trunks, kicking tools and other assorted materials out of the way, blasted through the large hole back into the fight planning to rocket into Mirai’s back and knock him off balance into the hard ground below, What Trunks didn’t expect was for Mirai to move slightly to the left, which caused him to fly right into Goten.

Both youths collided with a dull thud and fell to the ground with a small puff of dust from the area they landed in. “OI, WATCH IT!” screamed Trunks as the two boys fought to untangle themselves from each other.

“IT WASN’T _MY_ FAULT YOU BAKA, IT WAS THE BIGGER YOU!” Goten screams while pointing at Future Trunks, who was currently wearing the biggest shit-eating grin anybody has ever seen.

Future Trunks looked in rapt curiosity as the two boys suddenly stopped arguing, came together and quickly whispered to each other. Both boys, now smirking, slowly descended to the ground beckoning the older Trunks to come down with them. Both boys suddenly started performing a very well known dance. “Fuuuuuuuusion HA!” Both boys shouted before a large dust cloud enveloped the boys. “DUN DUNA NANA NAA! Super Gotenks is here!” The newly fused boys shouted triumphantly into the air.

Mirai raised an eyebrow at the display and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, no shit.” Charging up to his Super Saiyan form, Future Trunks took a fighting stance and charged at the fused boys, loudly screaming.............

* * *

Bulma sighed wearily, slightly annoyed and irritated at the three battered boys in front of her.

Bulma sighed. “You three need to be more careful in your sparring sessions. You're lucky Goku was able to go get those spare senzu beans.”

Peering at her watch, Bulma turned around and gathered all of the first aid materials from the nearby table she had thrown them upon when the boys first came limping into the house looking for a patch up. “Dinner’s almost ready, so please go and wash yourselves.” Sniffing the air, the blue-haired woman pointedly looked at the three boys as she power walked to the door. “You guys stink to high heaven. Eww..”

“That’s right you little brats, go wash yourselves.” Mirai teased at Trunks and Goten, who had been pouting in annoyance at being told off again.

“You too, young man.” Said Bulma from down the hall, her voice effortlessly bouncing clearly off the walls. “You stink as well.”

Mirai suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, sputtering defenses as he turned slightly red in embarrassment. “HA, mom told you off. You stinky, dirty boy!” Trunks said in between fits of laughter. “But.....but...” The futuristic boy feebly attempted to defend himself as Trunks and Goten, who had stopped laughing, were now sticking their tongues out at the bewildered and embarrassed young adult. Mirai, giving up on trying to defend himself, turned to head towards the showers with his younger self and Goten following close behind.

Once the trio made it to the large and isolated shower room, the younger Trunks and Goten shamelessly started stripping down until they were bare, having no qualms about being naked in front of an audience. The two younger boys looked at Mirai placing all of his stuff to the side, then at each other and then proceeded to start lightly roughhousing in the middle of the large room.

He hesitated for a second, watching them playfully bat each other around before shrugging and taking off the last of his clothes and placing them off to the side. The pair of younger boys stopped roughhousing and began to gawk at Mirai’s muscular body. Trunks quickly grew bored at staring and attempted to resume roughhousing with Goten only to grow increasingly frustrated when Goten wouldn’t respond to him. Goten was intently staring at Mirai, specifically, the incredibly thick and veiny 8-inch monster cock heavily dangling in between his legs. The incredible cock was accompanied by a set of thick and low hanging balls the size of baseballs and Goten couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Hey! Earth to Goten!” a very pissed off Trunks yelled at his stoic friend, not pleased with the fact that Goten was ignoring him. When Goten still didn’t respond, Trunks tried everything he could think of to get his transfixed friend’s attention: snapping his fingers in his face, making silly faces, and even mooning Goten, none of these having any effect as Goten’s gaze remained intently on Mirai’s body, drool starting to fall from the corner of his mouth. Growing increasingly annoyed with the lack of reactions, Trunks proceeded to slug Goten on the shoulder which finally got Goten to snap out of his trance.

“Hey!” Goten cried indignantly. “What was that for!?” he asked, pouting while rubbing his shoulder.

_‘You weren’t listening to me_ ,’ Trunks thought irritatedly. “Oh nothing,” he replied to Goten in a sing-song voice, mood picking up now that Goten was no longer ignoring him. However, Goten wasn’t done litigating the conflict just yet, and he hit Trunks’ shoulder with a retaliatory punch of his own. This, in turn, pissed off Trunks, who moved to hit Goten’s shoulder again. But, before he could do so, Mirai noticed what was going on and moved in between the two boys to break up the ensuing fight.

“Break it up, you two!” Mirai commanded, placing his hands in-between both boys and pushing them as far away from each as he could, while both boys struggled to overcome his makeshift barrier and get at each other, only to quickly give up and stop fidgeting when they realized they clearly weren’t going to get at each other. Both boys then made a show of crossing their arms and turning away from each other, in a pointed display of their current dislike for each other. 

Mirai sighed and started his shower, and the other boys eventually whispered quick half-hearted apologies to each other and started theirs as well. A few minutes into their shower, Mirai noticed, with an astounded sweatdrop, that the boys were giggling and playing around with each other as if they hadn’t been fighting with each other just a few minutes ago. He shook his head with a soft smile at their innocence before he turned back to his shower.

A bit of playing around with each other, Trunks and Goten decided to focus on their showers for real, motivated by the smell of nearly prepared food and knowing that if they weren’t fast enough, they’d find most, if not all, of the food already eaten.

As they scrubbed down their bodies, Goten decided to take just another small peek at Mirai around the diving wall, finding himself enraptured once again by the 8-inch thick slab of meat swinging between his legs as Mirai took care to gently clean it.

Trunks noticed that Goten was distracted again and decided to remedy that by using the detachable shower nozzle and aiming it at Goten, the resulting stream of water hitting him in his face snapping Goten out of it and causing him to sputter briefly. Mirai looked at both boys warily from the corner of his eye, hoping he wouldn’t need to break up another fight, and sighing with relief when Goten went back to washing himself without further confrontation.

After they finished washing, all three boys toweled themselves off, got dressed, and headed over to the dining room for dinner.

As the three boys entered Vegeta was already sitting at the table, loudly stuffing his face with his typically smug and involved expression on his face. Bulma was currently still unloading food onto the large table at the same time from a dinner cart so thankfully the boys wouldn’t have to wait too long to eat.

As soon as all three boys sat down, they started to stuff their faces like true Saiyans. Despite his small size, Goten appeared to be eating the most food out of everybody at the table. “Thmmf is so goodf!” Goten voiced with a mouth filled with food.

Mirai laughed slightly as he watched food topple to the table from Goten’s mouth in his moment of silliness.

Trunks (despite stuffing his face with food) still showed extremely good table manners, such as cutting his food first and not talking while eating.

“Well, thank you, Goten,” Bulma said with a gentle smile as she watched as the four Saiyans devour all the food in sight, knowing better than to try and get in between Saiyans and their food. While Mirai wanted to offer his mother some of his food, he was just too hungry to follow through, devouring his meal and figuring Bulma would understand.

As he was the first to arrive at the table and start eating, Vegeta had his fill first and summarily got up and left the table, tossing a soft “thanks, woman” in Bulma’s direction as he left the room. 

The Saiyan boys continued to chow down and before long, they too had their fill. As soon as they were finished, Trunks and Goten made brief eye contact before both rushing out of their seats and running to Trunks’ room to go and play more, both of them calling out “thank you” before they were completely out of sight, both Mirai and Bulma chuckling as they watched them go.

Without Vegeta, Trunks and Goten speed eating next to him, Mirai was able to slow down and take a little more time with his meal (though still eating at an accelerated pace.) After a few minutes, he too finished his food. He slammed his bowl down, stood up, and loudly yelled “Done!” before catching himself and slowly sitting down, glad nobody was around to see his behavior. That is until his musings were interrupted by a light chuckle from Bulma, who had seen the entire thing from behind leaving on the large dinner cart she had used to bring the food into the dining room... Mirai flushed at being caught acting like a child before collecting himself, thanking Bulma for the delicious meal before retiring to his room for the night as well. Bulma chuckled to herself again before going to the kitchen to prepare her own dinner, the coast finally being clear now that the Saiyans had finally eaten.

As the hours went past and the sky turned a dark black, everything had gone quiet: lights had dimmed, employees in the extensive complex were leaving for home and business stopped for the night. This left both Bulma and Vegeta to have a bit of fun (you know what type ;^)) and after a few hours, both were sound asleep in bed. 

Trunks slept peacefully in his bed, a small but loud snore coming from his sleeping form. Meanwhile, Goten laid awake next to him just staring intensely at the ceiling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get that glorious image from his head. Everywhere he looked all he saw was that marvelous meat stick. All the young boy could think about was wrapping his small lips around that thick cockhead. As his mind begun to wonder, even more, he was beginning to get both excited and scared thinking about having that inside him.

The thoughts kept on bothering Goten late into the night. After spending several hours trying (and failing) to get to sleep, he reached over and took a peek at his phone to check the time. Seeing it was 2:34 am, and dead silent, Goten finally had enough trying to forget his newest obsession. “Dammit….” He whispered to himself. Taking a look at the boy sleeping next to him with a small smile, Goten jumped out of bed silently and floated gently upward to stop himself from making any noise. “I can’t take it anymore!” The horny preteen whispered to himself. I have to at least get a taste of that gigantic peen…..” Goten proceeded to silently float across the room to the door, being extra careful to not alert anyone with his ki.

Soon enough Goten was quietly walking through the gigantic complex, which was very dark, large and eerily quiet at this late hour. Eventually, Goten finally came across the door he had been hunting for and with a slight gulp, he proceeded to quietly open the door and walk inside slowly, making sure to shut the door behind him.

Goten ignored his surroundings (a cluttered guest bedroom that had been turned into an impromptu storage closet then hastily reconverted into Mirai’s room shortly after he arrived) Though Goten wasn’t paying attention, if he looked, he would’ve noticed that the walls were sparse and were lined with boxes of stuff that had been put away to make room for Mirai’s bed. But Goten wasn’t paying attention to any of these things, far too distracted by thoughts of getting at that dick from earlier.

With practiced skill, he silently tiptoed up to Mirai’s gigantic bed and gently pulled back the blankets. To Goten’s delight, Mirai didn’t sleep with any pajamas on electing to only wear a black tank top and grey briefs (hah). Goten’s mouth started to water, as the thick and visible bulge looked appetizing through the grey underpants.

Goten decided that he didn’t want to take Mirai’s underwear off _just_ yet, opting to instead reach through Mirai’s fly and pull out his thick dick. Goten’s own 4-inch dick started to perk up as he felt the weight and heat emanating from Mirai’s dick, only making Goten all the more eager to get started. He gave Mirai’s dick a few experimental strokes, getting a feel for what he was working with, before deciding to stop wasting time and get down to business. Goten opened his mouth wide and began descending down Mirai’s dick, aiming to take it all up to the base in one go. 

However, Goten ran into a huge problem ( _heh_.) Despite his intent to take Mirai all the way down to the base, he found that he could only get his mouth down three-quarters of the way down before he ran into resistance. Goten realized, with a jolt of arousal, that Mirai’s dick was a bit longer than Gohan’s 7½ inches, and a great deal thicker. Try as he might, Goten was struggling to move down Mirai’s dick further, so he opted for a change in tactic. Deciding to go for style instead of distance, Goten began trying out some of the techniques he had been experimenting with on Gohan, alternating between swirling his tongue around the pulsating cock’s head and bobbing up and down the thick length.

Meanwhile, Trunks woke up in the middle of the night, in great need of a drink of water. He turned over to look at Goten, only to notice that he was missing. Shrugging and thinking little of it (figuring Goten must’ve had the same idea) Trunks hopped out of bed and walked o to the kitchen to get some water.

Upon arriving at the kitchen, Trunks still didn’t see Goten anywhere but still thought nothing of it and got his drink of water before turning around and heading back to the bedroom.

On his way back to his room, however, Trunks remembered a very important fact he had completely forgotten: Goten was completely obsessed with/couldn’t take his eyes off of Mirai earlier that day in the showers. Trunks decided to investigate and made his way towards Mirai’s room.

When Trunks arrived at Mirai’s room, he noticed, with a mixture of shock, irritation, and arousal, that Goten was bobbing his head up and down Mirai’s shaft. His jealousy flared for a brief moment before his arousal got the best of him as Trunks realized that even though Goten was sucking off someone who wasn’t him (though technically, it _was_ him Goten was sucking off, just an older version), the scene was still pretty hot, and Goten looked surprisingly talented at sucking his future self off.

Suddenly, Trunks got a devious plan to “punish” Goten for giving Mirai the attention that he should’ve been giving Trunks the entire time. He quietly snuck up closer to the lewd scene unfolding in front of him (which given the focus of Goten’s attention was not terribly difficult) and watched the impressive scene with rapt attention, observing Goten’s patterns and memorizing every movement. After a few minutes, and an increasingly hardening six-inch cock, he memorized them, then waited until Goten came up for air after a particularly deep bob. As Goten proceeded to slide down the impressively thick cock, Trunks made his move. Trunks placed both of his tiny hands behind Goten’s head and brutally shoved him all the down Mirai’s shaft, inadvertently helping Goten deepthroat Mirai.

He held his head down, waiting for Goten to gag or give any indication that he needed to come up, only to be surprised as Goten simply responded to Trunks’ assistance with a content hum, happy to be able to finally take Mirai all the way and happily feeling his lavender pubes on his face. Trunks watched in surprise (and pleasure) at the gigantic pulsating bulge traveling down Goten’s small neck.

The sudden sharp increase in stimulation finally jolted the deep sleeping Mirai from his slumber. Slowly moving around and opening his eyes, the young man woke up to find a shocking sight happening on his bed: little, “innocent” Goten deepthroating his amazing endowment making only a slight choking sound while his younger self held Goten’s head down on his length. Still a little groggy, Mirai basked in the sensation of Goten deepthroating him and humming around his dick for a bit, before his brain finally came fully online and he realized what was happening. With a visible expression of fear and horror, he quickly took Trunks’ hand off Goten’s head and rapidly, but gently pulled Goten off his dick, leaving a long trail of spittle in his wake. Mirai fumbled in the dark and switched on his bedside lamp to see more of the scene. Of all the reactions he was expecting, he was not expecting to be met with a pout from a petulant Goten, disappointed with being pulled away from Mirai’s cock so soon.

Mirai’s emotions were a turbulent mixture of anger, fear, a lingering sense of leftover pleasure, regret and confusion. As the seconds passed, the older boy started to feel a sense of fear and shame. His breathing quickened, his chest began to tighten and the walls felt a lot closer than they should have.“H-how…w-why…this isn’t allowed, I'm gonna go to jail-“ Mirai started to uncontrollably babble out...

Taking a few deep breaths, Future Trunks took a look at the two boys standing next to the large bed. One was visibly concerned, the other was pouting. The bewildered man tilted his head in total confusion. “W-wait…you two weren’t doing this on purpose… were you?” The two young boys looked at each other and then looked back at Mirai with huge grins, Goten no longer pouting and nodded their heads. Mirai, at this point, was even more confused than before. The confused boy suddenly blurted out “But you’re both so young! Why would you-“

Goten briefly wiped the side of his mouth before speaking “Because it’s both really tasty and super fun… I did it with Gohan before but I haven’t done it with him in at least a year and I got _really_ desperate Mr-“

“ _Mister_?” Mirai moaned, the singular word only serving to make the age gap more apparent. “Wait, you said you did it with Gohan?” Mirai asked, arching an eyebrow as his curiosity got the better of him, dick pulsing in response to the lewd and taboo imagery.

“Mhmm,” Goten nodded innocently. “You’re even bigger than he is.”

“And Gohan just _lets_ you do this with him?” Mirai pried, a look of disbelief plastered across his face.

‘Gohan too?’ Trunks thought annoyedly, not a fan of all the competition for Goten’s attention.

“Well, Gohan doesn’t exactly _know_ …” Goten mumbled guiltily, turning his head away from Mirai, refusing to meet Mirai’s eyes as he answered. “He’s usually asleep when I taste him.”

“...Damn, Goten,” Trunks interjected, jealousy and irritation momentarily discarded as he stared at Goten with a look of pure awe on his face, surprised that his usually silly and generally innocent friend was capable of such lewd conduct. 

“ _Taste him_!?” Mirai asked, his voice dramatically increasing in pitch as his speech devolved once again into incoherent stuttering, the entire situation causing a mental short circuit for Mirai.

Between Goten’s sheepishness and Mirai’s sputtering, Trunks realized that he was going to have to either suffer the tension while the other two acted super awkwardly or take charge and keep things progressing.

“Look,” Trunks called out, getting the room’s attention, his voice permeating the deafening and awkward silence, “this is silly.”

He turned to Goten. “You liked sucking Future-Me off right?” he asked the dark-haired boy. Goten, with a large grin adorning his face, rapidly nodded affirmatively in response.

“And you-me-ah whatever,” Trunks continued, turning to face Mirai. “You liked it when Goten sucked you off, right?”

“N-n-no, o-o-of c-course not,” Mirai spluttered out unconvincingly with a slight blush on his cheeks. Trunks, obviously unconvinced, rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. 

“Cut the crap!” Trunks snapped, getting impatient with how utterly pathetic his future self was being. “There’s no need to lie about it,” Trunks continued smugly, a mischievous look adorning his face in the gentle glow of the room’s lamp. “Goten clearly doesn’t mind. He _loved_ sucking you off. And you’re not fooling anybody else,” Trunks said, guiding Goten’s hand to Mirai’s shaft to prove his point. “I mean, look at you. You’re still rock hard, and your dick can’t stop leaking,” Trunks explained, grabbing and squeezing Mirai’s shaft for emphasis, a dollop of precum dripping from the purple-tinged tip as a result. 

“See?” Trunks said knowingly. “Goten wants this, you want this, hell, even I want this now. So let’s stop pretending otherwise and get on with it!” Trunks declared

With both Goten and Trunks fondling his dick, Mirai’s willpower and resistance were rapidly evaporating. The more Mirai thought about the situation unfolding in front of him and just how much he wanted to these two willing and aroused young boys, it wasn’t long before Mirai finally submitted to his primal urges and gave in to his overwhelming lust.

As the boys continued to fondle the muscled man, Goten gave Mirai a lustful, hungry look before taking the weeping cock head back into his mouth, gently suckling around the top before finally taking the entire tip into his mouth.

Now that Mirai was fully awake, he felt the full extent of Goten's surprising skill causing him to cover his mouth in an attempt to stifle his loud moans.

Trunks watched Goten lovingly caress the sizable tip, a few drops of drool beginning to drip from the corner of his mouth. With a look of excitement and anticipation, the horny youth slowly pulled down Goten’s pants getting a full look at his best friend’s tight and woefully underutilized rosebud. With nothing but the possibilities of what he could do to break that pristine hole in like he’s wanted to do for so long, Trunks quickly discarded his own pants and leaned down to begin to rim his friend’s puckered hole. 

Goten was taken by surprise the sudden burst of pleasure catching him off guard “Mmmmm-“

Even with Mirai’s hands covering his mouth, he couldn’t help the high-pitched whine that escaped him as the vibrations from Goten’s moaning wracked his body with pleasure. 

Meanwhile, Goten had taken a temporary break from sucking Mirai to deal with the novel sensation of Trunks’ tongue probing his ass, the sensation feeling weird but pleasurable to the young Saiyan.

Trunks smirked as he observed the reactions of his two other partners, far preferring this turn of events over the suffocating tension that had encompassed the room just minutes prior and reveling in the fact that he was the one responsible for causing those reactions.

After Goten adjusted to the sensations of Trunks rimming him, he set himself back to the task of tasting Mirai, abandoning his strategy bobbing his head, in favor of licking as much of Mirai’s dick as possible, savoring the flavor as well as the feeling of having his mouth full.

Upon seeing Goten resume sucking off Mirai, Trunks figured that Goten had already adjusted to his rimming and decided to take the next step and plunged two fingers into Goten’s ass to stretch him out, figuring that Goten could take it.

Goten was slightly relieved when the pleasure of the rimming suddenly disappeared as it had overwhelmed him too quickly before. However, this reprieve was short-lived when the young boy suddenly felt two fingers slowly entering his tight hole. “Gah-h-hha….” the boy moaned out in sheer pleasure. 

Mirai looked down at the child as he felt the loud moan shiver through his being down to his rock hard member. He smirked slightly upon seeing his smaller self finger blasting the young boy, his inhibitions having been fully discarded in favor of enjoying the pleasurable experience.

Trunks continued to gently move his two fingers in and out of the boy with basic skill. Goten was starting to become overwhelmed again, which caused him to lose concentration in his activities. His mouth slipped from the swollen cock, causing a noticeable trail of saliva from the boy’s face to Mirai’s leaking cock. Not deterred from his mission, Goten attempted to get the slick head back into his mouth, but it just kept slipping out. Eventually, Mirai took pity on the poor boy and placed his hand on Goten’s head and gently guided his mouth back down onto his dick, no longer covering his mouth as he let his increasingly loud moans slip out.

While Mirai was assisting Goten, Trunks utilized the distraction to slip another finger into the slowly loosening asshole, wiggling them around and spreading them out as much as possible in an attempt to stretch Goten out and locate his prostate for later. 

Goten did his best not to squirm at the sensation of Trunks’ fingering him. At that point, Mirai holding his head down was the only thing keeping his dick in Goten’s mouth.

Mirai saw Goten struggling yet again to keep his dick inside his mouth, so he decided to further assist Goten, taking his hand away only to grab the sides of Goten’s head so he could thrust up into Goten’s mouth. Now that Mirai was no longer feeling guilty, he was eager to get off, not having had _any_ sexual encounters since arriving in the past.

Trunks decided that he wasn’t going to pull his fingers out of Goten until he located his prostate, and, after a minute of searching, Trunks was successful. Not realizing he found it, Trunks accidentally brushed against it, causing Goten to convulse in pleasure. The extra movement combined with Mirai’s thrusting caused Goten’s mouth to slide down to the base of Mirai’s dick, causing Goten to once again deepthroat the large cock.

The vibrations from the amplitude and duration of Goten’s moan sent a jolt of pleasure through Mirai, bringing him near orgasm and breaking the last of his restraint. He threw caution to the wind as he no longer just held Goten’s head in place, but started to actively facefuck him, moving Goten’s head up and down his cock in time with his thrusts as he rapidly approached his zenith.

Goten was having the time of his life, he never realized that getting his face fucked would be such an enjoyable activity. He reached down to his straining pajama bottoms and pulled them along with his underwear, down slightly to reach down and stroke his weeping dick.

Realizing that both Goten and his future self were about to cum before he could even get his dick stimulated, Trunks determined that Goten was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out of Goten’s ass. He then took off his sleep pants (and briefs, which left the mischievous boy totally naked) grabbed his dick, positioned himself, and shoved himself into Goten in one brutal thrust. Trunks, who didn’t want Goten to cum so soon without him, replaced Goten’s hand on Goten’s dick with his own, stroking himself at a torturously slow pace in lieu of Goten’s furious pace.

The sudden feeling of trunks entering him caused Goten to unleash a small squeal the sudden thrust toward caused him to briefly choke on Mirai’s member. 

This sudden deepthroating from Goten caused Mirai to cry out in pleasure as he began to remove his shirt in an effort to help keep himself cool. “Practicing on your brother really paid off-“, the sweating young man said with lidded eyes. This earned a blush from Goten, although at this point he couldn’t really make any coherent sounds thanks to the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling. 

Trunks began to lose control of his desires humping Goten faster and faster as his forehead gathered thin beads of sweat and his tongue hung from the corner of his open mouth. “T-t-this is g-great!” 

Goten pauses for a minute before withdrawing from Mirai’s cock, moaning uncontrollably. Trunks’ thrusting causes him to lose complete control of himself, delaying his continued attempts to keep tasting Mirai’s musty cock. 

Mirai started to breathe heavily as his legs began to shake, a very familiar feeling he hadn’t felt in a while coursing through his entire body. “O-oh yeah…..“ At that very moment, the pent up boy came completely filling Goten’s mouth. Almost instantly the overflowing liquid caused Goten to start coughing. Spitting cum all over his face before swallowing the remainder in his mouth with a satisfied look 

As Trunks continued to hump Goten, his hand was still pumping his small friend's member. Out of nowhere, Goten started to convulse as he shot out everyone’s favourite white sticky liquid “W-Wowza”

Trunks smirked before laying over his friend’s back and humping him at full speed, causing Goten to continue moaning. After about two minutes Trunks felt weak as he shot cum deep into his friend.

The three boys remained in the same position for a few moments as they caught their breath. Panting a little as they recuperated from the strenuous activity. The trio laid down in Mirai’s bed, staring up at the ceiling as they each mulled over the experience.

As they were resting, Goten came to two realizations: that he had to taste Trunks now as well, especially if he was going to fuck his face like he did his ass; and, now that he’d been enlightened to the pleasure he could get from his ass, he simply _had_ to take Mirai’s cock at least once.

After a few minutes, Goten decided to take action. Breaking the silence, he spoke up, “so, um...you guys wanna go again?” he asked the lavender-haired boys.

Both boys perked up at the suggestion, more than happy to have another turn with their new favorite cumdump.

“Definitely,” Trunks declared affirmatively, dick already re-hardening at the prospect.

“No objections here,” replied Mirai, already having begun to stroke his already once again fully erect dick. Thanks to his long dry spell, he still had another round left in him.

“Yosha!,” Goten cheered excitedly, “I wanna taste Trunks next!” Goten exclaimed.

Both Briefs boys shared a quick glance with each other before shrugging in unison, neither of them had a problem with switching positions and were actually quite interested in experiencing what got the other so worked up.

“Let’s do it!” Trunks, both future, and present proclaimed simultaneously. Mirai then directed Goten to turn around until he was facing Trunks so they could switch positions. Goten complied, sitting up and turning to face Trunks.

Trunks then sat up and deliberately positioned himself until his dick was eye-level with Goten. He then placed his hand on his dick and started shaking it, taunting Goten with it. “This is what you want, isn’t it?” he teased, getting off on the power play.

Goten quickly grew tired of Trunks’ teasing and took matters into his own hands, grabbing both his Trunks’ asscheeks and using them as leverage to propel his face straight into Trunks’ crotch, swallowing all of him down to the base in one fell swoop.

“Why you little—” Trunks began before he was cut off as a moan involuntarily escaped his mouth, the warm wetness of Goten’s mouth overwhelming him.

Goten popped his mouth off of Trunks’ dick, leaving a trail of saliva, which he quickly broke as he turned his head upward to address Trunks. “Little what?” he asked cheekily, face schooled in a duplicitous expression of innocence.

Understanding that Goten was messing with him, Trunks growled and grabbed Goten’s hair, yanking him back onto his dick as he began to skullfuck Goten with wild abandon.

Goten for his part merely hummed in contention, more than happy to let Trunks use his mouth, reveling in the taste and the roughness.

Trunks, still not done punishing Goten, waited until Goten was fully focused on the blowjob before wordlessly signaling to Mirai, gesturing at his cock and Goten’s ass, hoping Mirai would get the message. Mirari understood and waited for the moment Trunks slid out of Goten’s mouth to slam his dick balls deep into Goten’s ass; shoving past his prostate in the process, causing Goten to moan very loudly and tighten his ass.

The extra stimulation on their dicks from Goten’s actions caused both Trunks’ to start pounding into Goten, instinctively establishing a rhythm where one of them would thrust into Goten while the other pulled out. Barely giving Goten a moment where there wasn’t a dick being thrust into him, jerking Goten back and forth between the two of them.

At this point, Goten was reduced to just moans, his mind blank, devoid of any thoughts but the taste of Trunks and the overwhelming pleasure that continued to assault his senses as the Briefs boys used him like a fleshlight. A dopey grin was stretched out across his face and his dick was weeping, but he couldn’t even muster the physical or mental energy to do anything about it.

Trunks was the first of the boys to cum this round, grabbing Goten’s head and pulling it as close to his crotch as possible as he emptied his balls in Goten’s mouth. Goten happily swallowing Trunks’ cum, glad to have finally tasted both boys.

Trunks’ pulled out of Goten’s mouth with a pop, and plopped back onto the bed, worn out from fucking Goten twice now.

Meanwhile, now that Trunks had stopped fucking Goten’s mouth, he slowed his thrusts to a more leisurely pace, wanting to stave off his orgasm until he could try one last idea. However, what was leisurely for Mirai felt agonizingly slow to Goten, who desperately wished for a return to the brisk tempo from before. But, to Goten’s chagrin, Mirai continued at his leisurely pace for a few more minutes until Goten was a sobbing mess, begging for Mirai to go faster. Mirai figured that Trunks must have rested enough for them to try out his idea, so he called at Trunks. “Hey, mini-me, wanna join me?” he asked.

Trunks didn’t understand what Mirai was getting at, his confusion showing on his face, as he gave a “huh?” in response.

“I mean you and me, in Goten, together, at the same time,” Mirai elaborated

“Um, we did that already. Twice,” Trunks replied puzzledly, still in the dark about what Mirai was implying.

Mirai chuckled before spelling it out for Trunks, “I mean both of us in his ass at the same time. The reason I’ve slowed down and not let Goten cum yet is because I didn’t want him or me to cum until we were inside his ass together,” Mirai explained, accentuating his point with a sharp thrust into Goten. “It’s called double penetration.”

Goten moaned out, “b-both of you- will that fit?” He was too flustered to speak, his face was a mess of cum and saliva. He was definitely gonna need to be washed after this ordeal. 

Mirai smirked, amused by the boy's confusion. “Well, mini-me- what do you say?” 

Trunks was still rather confused by this idea but it did sound fun. “A..alright,” he shuffled, pushing Goten’s body up as he did so. “So I go in as well?“ After a nod from Mirai, Trunks thrusted up into Goten causing the younger boy to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Both dicks overwhelmed his body, taking both Trunks’ causing a visible bulge in his stomach 

Goten couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He just slowly twitched. “Please…” he managed to beg, “start moving.” 

This was surprising to Mirai, he thought Goten would want at least another minute to compose himself. “Are you sure?” he said in a teasing tone. This seemed to anger Goten in a way “J-Just do it!”

Both the Trunks’ flinched at the boy’s shout. “Right sorry-“ Mirai spoke as he began gently thrusting, followed by Trunks soon thereafter.

The moment both boys started to move Goten began to audibly moan and quietly mumbling “f..fudge”. He’d been raised not to swear and he kept that analogy even during moments of pleasure.

This caused a small smile to emit from Mirai as he picked up the pace and with each thrust, he rubbed against Goten’s prostate.

Trunks also picked up his speed causing the bulge in Goten’s stomach to rapidly rise and fall. _Is his stomach gonna be ok?_ Trunks wondered as he continued to pick up the pace, making eye contact with the flustered mess in front of him. He gently leaned forward locking lips with the boy. Some of his own and Mirai's cum leaking into his mouth as they began to kiss. _‘I can see why Goten wanted to taste this stuff’_

Mirai launched his dick forward deeper into Goten, slamming his prostate again in the process. In the moment he did that, Goten let loose a loud moan, which was then swallowed by Trunks as he continued their kiss.

As Mirai increased his pace up he felt a familiar feeling. He continued to speed up rubbing against that pleasurable spot inside of Goten. After only a few more thrusts, he came, filling the boy to the brim. His stomach inflated rapidly for a few moments before the liquid started to leak from Goten’s thoroughly used hole. 

Not long after, Trunks came as well, filling the boy even more. Almost immediately after pulling out cum started to uncontrollably leak from Goten. During this Mirai had kept on pumping the little guy’s member until he came.

Goten let out a low moan as he came, spraying Trunks’ torso with his semen as his dick convulsed wildly.

After all three had cum, they stayed in their position for a few minutes, Goten limply sandwiched in between both Trunks’, barely capable of moving after all the energy he expended taking both their dicks and from dealing with all the pleasure he experienced. After those minutes, Trunks pulled out of Goten, Mirai following suit, causing Goten to drop limply down onto the bed.

As Goten plopped down, Trunks realized that Goten’s face was still a mess of cum and saliva that needed to be cleaned up, lest Goten stain the bedsheets.

Trunks walked into the bathroom joined to Mirai’s room to look for a towel. Looking around the bathroom, he realized that there was only one towel, which was probably Mirai’s, meaning he’d have to get a towel from elsewhere. So, suppressing his ki and hovering gently to avoid causing any noise and waking up his parents, Trunks flew out of the room to the closet where they kept the spare towels. Taking both a towel and a small washcloth he then flew back to Mirai’s room.

Once he arrived in Mirai’s room, he went back to the bed and saw that Goten had passed out and Mirai was watching over him while waiting for him to come back.

Heading back into Mirai’s bathroom, Trunks used the sink to wet the washcloth before returning to the bed, placing himself at Goten’s side. He then turned the unconscious Goten around onto his back so that the boy was facing face-up and then started wiping Goten’s face with the washcloth, taking extra care to make sure that he was as gentle as possible while doing so.

Mirai watched Trunks tenderly clean Goten up for a minute before speaking out. “So, you really like him, don’t you?” he asked Trunks.

“Yeah, I really do,” Trunks replied honestly, “how could you tell?”

“Well, there was the way you were glaring at me and Goten every time he so much glanced in my direction, or we could go with the fact that you’re tenderly cleaning off his face with a lovesick expression on your face.”

“Oh,” Trunks responded simply before turning his attention back to Goten, switching the washcloth for the towel and began to dry Goten’s face, only to turn back to face Mirai when he started softly chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, frowning and indignant, suspecting his future self was making fun of him.

“Nothing, nothing,” Mirai said, hand waving dismissively, before continuing, “it’s just, wow, you’re really _gone_ for him huh? It’s cute”

By this point, Trunks had finished drying Goten’s face and turned to face Mirai, an adorable pout on his face. “I’m not _cute_!” Trunks exclaimed defensively.

But Mirai wasn’t having it and he took Trunks and pulled him under his arm and noogied him, chanting “who’s my cute little mini-me” and “you are” while doing so.

Trunks squirmed and protested this treatment for a bit until he gave in, “alright, stop, _stop_.”

Mirai did so, then ruffled Trunks’ hair before he turned to Goten and picked him up in his arms and started towards Trunks’ room.

“Hey, where are you going?” Trunks asked suspiciously.

“Just going to put Goten to bed. Speaking of, you should probably get to your bed yourself.” Mirai replied.

Trunks didn’t say anything in response but agreed as he powered up and hovered behind Mirai to his room. Upon arriving in Trunks’ room, Mirai asked Trunks where he was sleeping, and Trunks pointed to the bed on the right side of the room. Mirai nodded, his arms tightening around Goten as he crossed the room before him down on the bed on the right, Trunks’ bed.

“I told you that’s _my_ bed,” Trunks protested.

“I know,” was Mirai’s only response before he turned to Trunks and messed his hair again. He then bid him goodnight and left to return to his own room, leaving a bewildered Trunks in his wake.

After Mirai left and a minute of thinking to himself, he realized exactly what Mirai had done by placing Goten in his bed. He cursed Mirai for his cleverness, in his mind, without any venom, before climbing into bed next to Goten, mentally thanking Mirai for the gift of a sleeping Goten to warm his bed. He settled under his covers and turned to face Goten, taking one last look at him before he closed his eyes and joined Goten in dreamland.

A few rooms away on the same floor was Vegeta and Bulma’s bedroom.

“I’m soundproofing the walls,” Bulma said her eyes wide open.

Vegeta looked at her “good idea, woman.“

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
